If Skaro isn't destroyed but just in ruins does that mean Galifrey is in the same state
NomaybeSkaro was destroyed in the 'Classic Series' story . The Tenth Doctor said something about Gallifrey, that it "burned" so it is likely it was destroyed. ---- The only answer is that we really don't know. If you only follow TV, things are inconclusive. Skaro was completely destroyed in , but then it was there during the Time War. They've never explained that. Then it was destroyed again during the Time War and then appeared in City of the Daleks, and again, they've never explained that. So, what does that mean for Gallifrey? Who knows? We don't have enough information to know how Skaro came back either time, so we don't know whether it could apply to Gallifey. If you turn to the novels, there's a lot more going on. In War of the Daleks, the Dalek Prime claims that it was actually a fake Skaro that was destroyed in Remembrance, but his story doesn't make sense. The best explanation I've heard from anyone is that when Skaro was destroyed, the Daleks just built a new Skaro and pretended it was the original. So, presumably, after Skaro was destroyed in the Time War, they started building another one, that one was ruined but not completely wiped out, and that's the one the Daleks went back to in City. On the other hand, if you insist that Prime was right, maybe they just used another fake Skaro during the War. Or, putting the two together, maybe they made a bunch of decoys, one of them survived, and they decided that was now Skaro. It may be significant that the word "Skaro" in the old Kaled/Thal language just means "Home". Meanwhile, there was a previous Time War between the Time Lords and the Enemy, which the Doctor ended by not just destroying Gallifrey, but completely removing it from history. But, before doing so, he downloaded the entire Matrix so he could recreate it later. The last novel hints that he was about to do exactly that (and the author confirms that was his intention--he wrote it after he knew about the new series and the Last Great Time War and all that). So, could he have done the same thing when he destroyed Gallifrey again in the Last Great Time War? Well, maybe, but then he'd presumably know he'd done it. Last time, he ended up with a year of total amnesia and major holes in his memory after that, and he was never able to get it back completely right, because all the paradoxes unleashed by the War (and by Faction Paradox) meant there was no consistent timeline to organize his memories around. This time, he seems to know who he is, and what he did in the War, and everything else, so it doesn't seem like they have that opening. However, in that previous war, the Time Lords created a bunch of clones of Gallifrey. Maybe they did the same in the next Time War, and the Doctor didn't wipe all of them out, so one of them is still there, ravaged by war but not vanished. The question is, would Time Lords call such a thing Gallifrey, the way the Daleks call their duplicate world Skaro? ---- You wasted your time writing that? You could've said that Gallifrey is in ruins as seen in Journey's end. Check out "The Dalek That Time Forgot" video. It is only made by a fan, but it is an interesting story and can answer this question for you. Category:Answered questions Category:DWA Stuff